


Inappropriate Soundtrack

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Inappropriate Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

The sound was booming and echoing throughout the morbidly empty room; the clanging of rusted metal intertwining with the music in an upsetting way, and the moans of pain and vicious laughter only made the scene even more horrific. Caroline vamped into the formerly sealed room, and wondered if she was having some drug-induced hallucination - at least she hoped she had been drugged. 

“Kol, what in the world is going on?” she asked, the sight only growing more disturbing with time.

Looking at her, as if she had grown another head, he happily replied, “I am in the middle of torturing someone, _obviously_.”

It wasn’t exactly what he was doing that perturbed her the most, it was _how_ he was doing it; because listening to Ellie Goulding screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to _love her like you do_ , while viciously torturing someone was incredibly unsettling. 

Taking a deep breath, she said, “This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.” 

As she finished talking, Call Me Maybe started playing, and at the irony of the situation, Caroline almost laughed, instead she just asked, “Why would you torture someone with pop music in the background?”

“We can’t all torture people with boring classic music. I’ll have you know it’s incredibly fun cutting people and being able to dance at the same time. And sometimes, when they’re music snobs, the music itself is torture, so two birds one stone and all that.” Kol answered, a happy almost innocent smile on his bloodied face.

Caroline would forever be conflicted by the many facets of the Original family, but she had learned to appreciate them with time, and almost enjoy it. So instead of shrugging it off, she just kept Kol company while he did his weird - _so weird_ \- thing. Which only made him even more excited.

It was actually quite funny, Kol dancing in the midst of blood and inflicting pain, especially when Uptown Funk came on. Truth be told, he had some good moves. As Caroline joined him - dancing, not torturing - Klaus showed up, looking fairly annoyed.

“ _Love_ , what are you doing?”

“Having fun _?_ ” 

“You never join me when I’m torturing someone. Hell, you won’t even come close to me for a week after the fact. So please, indulge me, why Kol?”

While Caroline pondered his words, Kol intruded, “Nik, that’s because you are scary and boring, and yes, I can be vicious but I am entertaining as well. So, things balance out.”

“Kol, leave before I rip your lungs out.” Klaus threatened, without ever looking away from Caroline.

“But...I was here first.” he countered childishly.

“Kol, please.” Caroline asked, trying to avoid bloodshed between the vindictive siblings.

“Fine, everything for you my darling.”, winking at her he bowed, and left the room.

“Klaus, as always, you’re overreacting.”

“Well, maybe so, but it’s still hurtful seeing you frolic with my monstrous brother when you avoid me.” he explained, his feelings too raw for his liking, making him look away from her shining eyes.

Wrecking Ball was now playing in the background, but neither of them noticed, too focused on each other. 

Closing the distance between each other, Caroline touched his face, forcing him to look at her. “Klaus, I don’t avoid you. Maybe I did, in the beginning - _subconsciously_ \- but I don’t do it now. Torture is a bit of a touchy subject for me, but I’ve grown accustomed to it.”

“Then why?” he asked curiously, a bit more calm and level headed now.

“A lot of blood, plus you going all alpha male on someone, would make the situation a bit _too_ _hot_ and super confusingfor me. While with Kol, I can just enjoy myself without overthinking things.”

Klaus regretted his honesty, but Caroline always made him feel too intensely, and the full moon never helped either. So here he was, feeling like an awkward child, in the arms of the girl who loved too much.

Knowing he didn’t like feeling exposed Caroline tenderly kissed his lips, and then bit hard on his lower lip until he bled. “Hmm, you always taste _so_ good.” she said, licking her lips.

Smirking he held her tight, going in for a longer kiss and letting her have her fill, “I’ll taste even better in bed.”

Fluttering her eyelashes she asked, “Mr. Mikaelson, is that an invitation?” 

“Yes, it is, now can the both of you leave so I can finish what I started?” Kol interjected suddenly, bored of their conversation.

Before Klaus could throw another threat Kol’s way, Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the basement, “Don’t be angry, we interrupted him first.”

“This is my house, he can’t just-”

“I know, I know. He won’t bother us in our room, so let’s go.” she countered, vamping off with him.

Rolling his eyes, Kol looked at the half-dead man and complained, “See what I have to deal with? No wonder I went mad.”

Laughing, with Taylor Swift blaring behind him, Kol started his work again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
